


裙下之臣（日暮x眼镜，眼镜x御堂，日暮x御堂）

by Anonymous



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M, 眼镜受, 鬼畜眼镜
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	1. Chapter 1

你是被碰门的声音吵醒的，当然，没醒在自己房间里。你花了几秒钟撑起身来打量了整个房间，然后忍不住爆了个粗。  
已经不需要再去照个镜子什么的验证一下了，就凭这屋子的装潢，这茶几上被拿走了存储卡的数码相机，还有这被下过一斤蒙汗药的无力感和某个隐隐作痛的部位，你已经完全能够推断出来自己身处何处，以及，刚刚碰了门离开的家伙到底是谁。  
但不管怎么说，还是验证一下吧……  
你拿过数码相机，扶着沙发站起来走到窗边，在玻璃的反射里瞥了一眼自己的脸，然后拉开了窗向下，将数码相机调整号了对焦，等了大概十秒。  
果不其然，佐伯克哉的身影出现在了你的镜头里，走路的速度闲庭信步似的，临了还朝你窗户的方向望了一眼。  
你倒不担心被发现，毕竟从这高度看下去，要没手里这相机，那佐伯克哉就跟蚂蚁差不多大小；Mr.R的眼镜也没听说有调焦功能，总不能把那家伙变成千里眼。  
“小妖精。”你看着他走远的背影低骂了一声，扶着窗台把窗关上了。  
没错，你穿越了。  
你是个腐女，鬼畜眼镜这种教科书级的游戏当然是打全了果实的，甚至同人文都看了不少。你也喜欢佐伯克哉这小妖精，喜欢到想要艹哭他的那种。不过你确实没有YY过穿越到游戏里之类的事情——如果真要这样穿越的话，还是穿越到Mr.R身上更方便一点吧？可以直接把你的小妖精带到小黑屋里去酿酿酱酱。  
然而你穿越到了御堂孝典身上，这就很衰；穿越过来的时候御堂孝典已经处于被干掉了的状态，这就更衰。你回忆了一下游戏里克御线的四个结局，不禁一阵恶寒：无论是变成植物人还是变成杀人犯，你都敬谢不敏；而最让你嫌弃的，还是那第四个结局——老子昏了头了，还要跑去给这个强奸犯表白啊！  
所以游戏是一回事，现实是另一回事，喜欢小妖精是一回事，不爽他对你的人生胡作非为又是另一回事……哪怕当初你点着鼠标津津有味地欣赏过雪中拥吻，此刻设身处地站在了御堂孝典的立场上，还是恶心得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
力气恢复了点儿，你回到沙发上开始整理思路。  
首先，你并不缺少记忆——刚才一醒来，你就本能般地了解这幢楼有多高，做出了需要带上数码相机的判断；仔细回忆过后，工作上的事情也基本能想起来。这很好，会为你省去很多麻烦。  
其次，尽管你来自2018年——距离这个游戏发行超过10年的时代，但对克御线的发展你还是心知肚明，信息不对称会给你一定的优势。  
最后，你可不是御堂孝典那个脸皮比纸还薄的家伙，佐伯克哉拿来威胁你的东西，在必要的时候你完全可以无视——不就是掉节操吗，谁怕谁！  
打定了注意，你起身去洗澡，一边筹划着细节——下次见到佐伯克哉是什么时候来着？  
御堂孝典，不要怂，就是干！


	2. Chapter 2

第二天你起了个大早。大约是人逢喜事精神爽，YY了一晚上对付小妖精的三十六计，穿越前那家伙留在身上的那点不爽已经被你忘得一干二净，走路的步伐都有点儿轻飘飘的。  
MGN的上班时间是九点，但你八点就到达了办公室，方向公文包美滋滋地坐进办公椅里打了个转儿，才感觉到事情好像哪里不太对——  
诶？今天上班路上似乎应该能碰到小妖精和本多熊才对？  
回忆了一下游戏的剧情，你一拍脑袋，又忍不住爆了个粗。  
说好的“激烈一夜”过后疲惫不堪以致迟到呢？你这神清气爽的怎么回事？还早到一个小时，根据剧情，你差不多得晚到一个小时才能碰上小妖精好不？  
吃了瘪的你撇了撇嘴，掏出手机定了个闹钟，一边打开了今天的日程安排。  
当然，来都来了，先干活呗。尽管有着御堂孝典的记忆和头脑，加上游戏buff的加成，你是一点都不担心会因为处理不了工作而失业，不过拿人钱财替人消灾，你也绝不是愿意躺在御堂孝典功劳簿上吃白饭的主儿。  
一小时后，手机滴滴滴滴响了起来。你把手机盖一合，推着办公桌拉开转椅，站起身来的气势比盖棺定论的辩手还要慷慨激昂，脚下生风的步伐比奔赴前线的战士还要威武雄壮，直到你看见刚刚推门进来的藤田如同见鬼般的表情，才意识到自己一不留神就把人设崩了个彻底。  
“咳。”你顿住脚步轻咳一声，“我要出去一会，有什么事情等我回来再汇报。”你尽量模仿着御堂孝典的语气说，心里叫苦不迭。  
妈呀，你虽然玩过语C，可御堂孝典这张皮是真没磨过，这要是崩皮崩出了太阳系，会不会被亲妈追着砍？  
“好的，御堂部长。”还好，我们的小仓鼠藤田并没有看穿你，恭恭敬敬地退了出去。  
呼……你赶紧安慰自己。我是纸片人，我是纸片人，就算被砍了，也只是变成碎纸片人……  
于是纸片人你去MGN对面的星巴克买了两杯咖啡，紧盯着街对面十分钟，终于远远地从人群里看到了你家小妖精的身影。  
啊，这笔直的大长腿，这廉价西装都遮掩不住的绝妙腰身，这活的小妖精！  
你盖上喝了一半的咖啡，计算着对方的行进速度，走出了星巴克。  
“早上好，御堂部长。”你家小妖精带着本多熊靠近了你，“都这个时间了，才来上班？”  
“是啊。”你尽量克制着内心猥琐的冲动，做出一副接近人设的高冷姿态，但语气里还是禁不住有一点点……那个，宠溺？  
原来这家伙……靠得这么近的吗！完全低于安全距离了好不好，已经属于犯规的范畴了好不好！  
小妖精显然误会了你脸上那一点点紧绷的缘由，脸上的笑容更加游刃有余，“御堂桑，昨天真是多谢了，有所怠慢之处还请多多包涵。”  
听到这句你的眼前一亮。一晚上的思索当然不能白费，好戏来了。  
“怎么会。”你突然回敬以御堂式的微笑，“佐伯君准备的招待如此别出心裁，何来怠慢只说。”  
“……”  
小妖精显然没料到你会这样回应，眼里闪过一丝错愕之后，如蛇锁定猎物般的目光紧紧扣在了你身上，“哦？可御堂先生似乎脸色不太好呢，发生什么事了吗？”  
“昨天晚上闹到这么晚，疲倦是当然的吧。”你的回答里也没有一丝犹疑，顺便将手中的咖啡递了过去，“佐伯君也是，昨晚那么辛苦，今天还坚守岗位，其实就算你请假，我也不会说什么的。这杯咖啡，就送给你提提神吧。”  
众所周知，星巴克有在客人的咖啡上写名字的传统，而你递过去的这杯，杯子上赫然是佐伯二字。  
吃了两次瘪的小妖精显然不甘就此罢休，余光朝着本多熊飘了那么一下，嘴角又露出不怀好意的微笑：“那就多谢御堂部长了。啊对了，昨天拍的录像，下次刻成DVD送给御堂桑吧？”  
“昨晚的录像？都拍了什么？”不等你回话，本多熊先好奇地嚷嚷起来。  
“都让是关于昨晚的派对。”  
“有趣到要拍录像的程度吗？”  
“是啊，有趣得也想让你看一下呢。”不等佐伯接话，你干脆抢了台词，“对吧，佐伯君？”  
“真的吗？那么下次，也让我看看吧。”  
“……”  
你的小妖精，此刻看起来已经有即将宕机的前兆了。  
“好了，不开玩笑。”你故意笑着看了一眼小妖精，转而摆出一本正经的模样看向本多，“毕竟是酒席的录像，给第三人还是不太方便。不过，本多君要是有兴趣的话，下次可以一起来。”  
“另外，昨晚的录像，请务必拷贝一份给我。”仿佛对录像内容毫不介意似的，你又用极其正常的语气对佐伯叮嘱了一句，然后心满意足地向二人告了别。  
今晚会发生什么呢……坐在办公室里的你不禁陷入了美好的畅想。虽然游戏里，你下一次见到小妖精得等到周末，可经过了这么一出，这小家伙一定等不及到那时候。  
“今天是个好日子~心想的事儿都能成~明天又是好日子~赶上了盛世……”你乐得甚至哼哼起来。  
敲门声响起。  
“御堂部长？”藤田小仓鼠在门外怯生生地试探。  
哎呀，不能崩皮，不能崩皮。  
你清了清嗓子，赶紧严肃起态度。  
对，拿人钱财，替人消灾。身为御堂孝典的一天开始了。


	3. Chapter 3

当天夜晚，你很准时地下班吃完回家，看着时间还早就去冲了个澡，刚换上浴衣，就听见门铃叮叮叮响了起来。  
嘿，这孙子，来得还挺早。  
你擦了擦滴水的头发，过去开了门，把人请了进来——  
“我换了房卡。”门外的人正如你所料，让你满意地笑了出来，“钥匙卡——”你拿过柜子上的公文包，从一叠钥匙卡里抽出一张来，轻巧地放进他西装口袋里，“收好。”  
“哦？如果这真的是你的钥匙卡，何必多此一举？”小妖精一双狭长的眼睛盯着你，眉头挑起来的样子何止撩人。  
“你手里的那个是你自己拿走的，口袋里那个，是我给你的。”你轻巧地回答，转身往厨房走去，“想喝点什么？茶或者咖啡，你昨天带来的酒好像也没喝完——我想还是茶，对吧？”  
你偏过头去看小妖精的脸色，双眼抑制不住地含着笑。  
就是忍不住想逗这家伙呢，该怎么办才好。你摇摇头。简直就像中毒了一样。  
煮茶得从水开始。你把水壶摆上，柜子一开，面前是半格各异的茶叶罐子，刚想纠结一阵，就听到你家小妖精的脚步声。  
“想喝哪种？”你头也不回地问，“改选咖啡也来得及——你不会想喝红酒的，对吧？”  
“你——不是御堂孝典吧。”你家小妖精的语气就没你这么轻松愉悦了。  
“没想瞒着你。”你回答得坦然，手指落在一罐看起来挺高级的大红袍上，转着罐子确认了一下保质期，“怎么，只准你一个人戴眼镜吗？”  
身后的小妖精似乎沉吟了一声。  
“等水开吧。”你把那罐大红袍放在台子上，并不合上柜门，“有想喝的自己选，不然就我做主了。我去吹个头发。”  
刚刚为了给小妖精开门，头发上的水都没擦干，滴在脖子上怪难受的。你回到浴室，从架子上拿了吹风机对着镜子吹起来，眯起眼脑袋里纳闷着：“原来老子刚刚那么秀色可餐？那么秀色可餐这孙子居然没扑过来？老子的气场和御堂孝典到底差了几个数量级啊？”  
当初穿着浴衣去给小妖精开门，你是考量过的：要是这小子敢一进门就乱来，非把他揍得鼻青脸肿不可——你这一身防狼术可不是白学的，更何况还得到了个男儿身，就算对面有主角光环也一定要他讨不着好！  
脑袋里神神叨叨地想了一圈儿，头发也吹干了。没抹发胶的你看起来比工作状态的御堂孝典随性了那么点儿，感觉还挺清爽。回到客厅，只看见茶已经泡上了，茶杯也摆好了。这孙子，还挺上道。  
“哟，多谢了——东西呢？”你随意往沙发上一坐。  
“哦？御堂先生想要什么东西？”你家小妖精看着你，眼里的颜色都是暗沉沉的。  
“怎么成我想要的东西呢——不是你想给我的吗？”你笑，“刻成光盘了么？”  
你家小妖精眉头微动，又露出了那种极为不爽的表情，不过转而又挑了挑唇角，想到什么愉悦的事情似的从公文包里拿出张DVD来。你手指插进那盘子的圆孔打了个转，走过去把它放到电视机下面的放映机里，启动了机器，瞄了眼时长。  
“17分钟……”你有些好笑地转过头去看着你家小妖精，“当时还没觉得来着……你挺快的呀？”  
“你想说什么？”你家小妖精似乎对你的调戏产生了点儿抵抗力，这会儿拿起茶壶往你杯子里倒着茶，眼都不抬一下，“如果觉得不够过瘾，我不介意为你录满整张存储盘。”  
“年轻人还是悠着点儿的好。”小妖精怼你的套路完全在意料之中……嗯，意料之中的可爱……“小心中年不举。”  
“哦？看起来你对此很有经验？”  
“我么？”你停下来定定地看着他，然后郑重地点了点头。  
“……”  
“实不相瞒，我是从来没举过。”  
“……”  
“噗……”看着小妖精一脸的无言以对，你终于忍不住笑出声来。  
果然，对付小妖精，比起走正面对抗的路线，把较量维持在逗比的水准，然后用丰富的经验打败他显然适合你。  
“不和你开玩笑了，虽然我说的都是真的。”你坐回沙发上，也不客气，拿起小妖精泡的茶抿了抿，“这次没下药？”  
“不确定就喝吗？”小妖精看你的眼神倒像是有了几分兴趣。  
“大不了再陪你开趟车咯。”你耸耸肩。“我又不是那家伙，不用在意那些细节。”  
“哦？……那阁下怎么称呼？”  
“唔。”你停下来思考了一下。说真名可不是你的风格。  
“不如就叫日暮吧。”你脑袋里灵光一现，一个代号从舌头里溜了出来。


	4. Chapter 4

“日暮……吗。”小妖精的眼镜眯了眯，放下杯子拎起了手里的公文包，“那么幸会了，日暮先生。我们还会再见面的。”  
“不多坐会儿？”你见他要走，感觉有点惊讶。美色当前，以小妖精的个性，怎么可能轻易临阵脱逃？  
“如果是那位御堂部长的话，我会考虑的。”小妖精朝你笑了笑，起身从西装上口袋里拿出那张房卡向你示意了一下，“这个我收下了，多谢。”  
然后他就这么离开了你的公寓。  
“Ummm……”你坐在沙发里架起腿，忍不住撇了撇嘴。  
“……大爷我看起来到底有多无趣，才让这小妖精一点兴趣都没有？！”

眼看着小妖精走得头也不回，你算盘里的美妙一夜正式宣告落空。长夜漫漫，找点事干。  
你回忆了一下御堂平日的夜生活，随即翻了个白眼，又突然想起了什么，从沙发上跳下来直奔书房。  
书架上第三格，不起眼的黑皮本子。你拿下来坐到转椅上，悠哉打开封面。  
……翻看别人的日记真的好吗？你的脑海中冒出了这样的念头。  
哎，连记忆都继承了，看个日记算什么。你又这样给自己解释。  
虽然继承了记忆，但人脑总有疏漏，你也的确需要复习一下御堂孝典之前的经历——那些你所不知道的部分。  
手里的这本是这一年启封的，第一篇是2005年的1月1日。你快速浏览着记在本子上的文字。  
御堂的记录风格透着一股子法学生的严谨，表述简洁用词精准，几乎没有废话。日记几乎每天都有写，但很少超过十句，基本上可以看作对当天日程的一个回顾。  
你很快翻到了他第一次见到佐伯克哉的那一天，相关的只有一句话，“决定将protofiber的销售权交给kikuchi八课”。  
丝毫没有提到佐伯克哉……吗？小妖精给御堂留下的初印象就这么浅？你皱了皱眉，接着往下翻，终于在某一页看到了那个名字：“带佐伯克哉参加了酒会”。  
……真的是惜墨如金啊。你忍不住吐槽。  
紧接着的记录里又出现了同一个名字，这次的表述很有趣：“佐伯克哉要求降回指标，设法回绝，未果。”  
设法回绝。你品味着这四个字，不禁想笑。  
日记再往后翻了两天便没有了，算日子，断在你穿越过来的那天。你抽出笔筒里的钢笔，抬手在新的一页上写下日期。

2005年9月23日 周五  
穿越成为御堂孝典第二天。工作适应基本顺利。早九点见了小妖精，晚八点再次见面，给了他今天新换的门禁卡。

……  
你有些无语地看着纸上的记述。这一定是御堂孝典的日记看多了，被他带跑了！  
不过今天就先这样吧。  
你合上本子放回书架，伸了个毫无御堂孝典气质的懒腰，决定回房睡觉。  
至于周末的计划么……躺到床上再慢慢想。

睡得早醒得早，第二天清晨你一反常态地一个咕噜爬起来，洗洗刷刷后钻进一身休闲装就去了百货商店，除了早饭以外还顺手买了堆做咖喱的原材料，内心轻快地哼着小曲回了家。  
没记错的话，这个周末小妖精可是会带着本多熊一起来拜访的，所以调戏小妖精的时候可以顺便尝尝传说中的熊式料理。  
不知道小妖精来的时间到底是周六还是周日……  
你打开电视听着新闻，一边收拾着扫荡来的食材，一样样整整齐齐地放进空空如也的冰箱，然后很没志气地掏出新买的游戏机玩起了任天狗。  
门铃响起的时候是上午十点半。你跳起来藏起自己死宅的证据，对着镜子确认了一下着装，然后风度翩翩地开了门，送上一个腹黑的欢迎光临。  
本多熊看起来有点呆滞，大概还没把那个高冷傲娇的御堂孝典形象和现在的你联系起来。你家小妖精就一眼看穿了真相，并且毫不掩饰地露出来一个“切，又是这货”的表情。  
你没理会小妖精对你的嫌弃，寒暄一番后就把本多熊一愣一愣地唬进了厨房，留下你家小妖精陪你喝果汁，顺便摊开手作了一个要钱的姿势。  
……当然不会是要钱了，你可从来没有像现在这样有钱过。  
“什么意思？”你家小妖精试图不懂装懂。  
“药。你别说你没带。”你胸有成竹。“我可不忍心我们的厨师长落到你的魔掌上。”  
“没有那种东西。”小妖精试图死鸭子嘴硬。  
你撇了撇嘴。骗谁呢，老子可是走过剧情的。  
不过小妖精不给，你也没怎么太介意，喝了一口果汁，起身就去给本多熊打下手了。  
啊咧？为什么不继续和小妖精单独相处？  
因为你发现自己有点儿话废了。这很正常，小妖精不是什么多话的人，而除了工作和开车，你也想不出你和他还能有什么共同话题，周末谈工作太破坏气氛了，而开车吧，毕竟隔着几米远的厨房里还有个第三人在场呢。最重要的一点是，自打进门以后你就仿佛看到了小妖精额头上的三道黑线，无声地抗议着他多么不想要看到你。  
反倒是本多那个大大咧咧的性格，此刻看起来那么和蔼可亲——  
“咖喱来喽！”  
一小时后，本多熊爽朗的声音响彻了整个客厅。  
“来，克哉快尝尝，这里可是有御堂部长的手艺。”  
“别指望我，我那部分不减分就不错了。”你顺嘴就来了一句。  
“哈哈！果然如克哉所说，御堂部长私底下是个容易亲近的人呢！”本多看起来相当兴奋。  
……要不是咖喱的热气糊了镜片，他说不定能看到小妖精翻上天去的白眼。  
而你一边动着筷子，一边藏起那点儿小小的失落。  
哎呀出师不利，小妖精不喜欢这型的，这以后攻略起来难度得翻几翻啊，愁死人了。——要不找个机会假装御堂的人格切回来了？  
你这么有一搭没一搭地想着，意识突然变得模糊起来。


	5. Chapter 5

你在自己的桌上醒来——没错，是自己的桌上。你眨了眨眼睛，确认自己所在的地方：这是你的房间没错，是你2018年的世界。你面前的电脑处于屏保状态，明晃晃的2018年9月23日，星期日。  
你回忆着计算了一下日子——穿越成为御堂孝典是2018年9月21日晚，也就是这个世界的周五晚上。结束了一周的工作，你想要重温一下鬼畜眼镜的剧情，就打开了电脑，好像是玩到了克御第一次接待来着……  
而现在是周日中午。也就是说，你穿越的时间，还不到40小时。  
玩游戏玩疯魔了？你猛地抓起鼠标摇了摇，输了密码，然后惊讶地张开了嘴。  
呈现在你面前的不是鬼畜眼镜的游戏界面，而是你周五下班前写了一半的代码，看起来……比周五的进度多了不少？  
记忆缓缓涌入你的脑海。  
周五晚上，你在玩游戏的过程中突然感觉有些疲惫，趴在桌子上睡着了，醒来以后看到时间不早，于是就去洗澡睡觉。  
周六你一反常态地在中午之前就起了床，然后打开电脑上了半天网，接着在大约下午三点的时候开始赶周五落下的进度，直到晚上八点。  
加班应该没有很顺畅。你检查着你的代码，这样想。以你的速度，这点工作量完全不需要花那么多时间。  
然后你又逛了逛网页，写了点东西就早早地洗漱睡觉。今天更是起了个大早，打开电脑继续工作。  
屏幕上显示你所撰写的代码，正好处在逻辑比较复杂的一段。你之前或许是被难住了。  
“不应该呀……”你嘟哝着皱了皱眉。  
确实，因为这个项目因为时间比较紧张，你连概要设计都没来得及撰写，可对于这个方法的设计你是早就考虑成熟的，怎么会卡壳？  
这个时候，门铃响起。  
“你好，京东快递。”  
你连忙起身去开门。  
周末宅在家里，顺便买点必需品是你历来的习惯，拿到快递的一刻你根本没想起来自己究竟买了什么，却也没有在意，直到你拆开快递盒的一刻。  
日常生活用品确实有，不过剩下的……发膜、面膜、遮瑕膏、高光阴影粉、化妆刷、卷发棒……这都乱七八糟什么玩意儿？你可不是什么精致的居居女孩？  
冷静点冷静点……你靠在沙发上陷入了回忆，终于把昨晚在APP上下单的过程想起来了。  
“不会吧……”一个诡异的念头从你脑海里升了起来，“我穿越了？呃不……谁穿越成我了？”  
你赶紧接着回忆昨晚的细节。  
在京东上下了单，然后洗漱换衣服，写了点什么……  
写了什么？你想起来，赶紧打开写字台旁的书架，循着记忆找到某本从未打开过的本子，翻开第一页。  
字迹比你自己平时写的要端正不少，记录的文字也一丝不苟，记述风格简直不能更熟悉。

2018年9月21日，星期五  
虽然原因不明，但看起来从今天起，就要以一个中国女孩的身份开始生活了。目前基础信息梳理已完成，女孩身体健康，职业发展处于上升期，但其他方面仍有诸多改进空间。由于记忆继承尚存在诸多疑问，许多重大事件印象模糊，因此从今天起，每日抽出1小时固定时间，从成长经历、情感经历、职业经历三个大方向，详细了解女孩过去，并深入研究女孩当前社会关系及职业特点，结合时代特征，一月以内重新制定职业及人生规划。  
……

“……”  
好了，这下事情再清楚不过了。前两天你确实穿越了，而且不是单方面的穿越——你和御堂孝典的意识应该是在同一时刻进入了对方的身体。  
……有点儿挑衅你唯物主义的信仰。  
你又打开日记本旁边的，那本更加厚实的本子，果不其然地看到了御堂对你的种种记录与分析。  
这可就十分尴尬了。你想。  
大约在日本男人的印象里，女孩子都该是精致美丽的，显而易见，在御堂眼里，你太不修边幅了，所以才有了快递箱里的那些化妆品。  
除了形象以外，你的职业规划和人生规划也被御堂诟病了不少地方，而在“成家立业”四个字上，更是被打了一个大大的问号。  
想爆粗。不，简直想打响指，戴手套的那种。  
竟然被一个纸片人这样指指点点，你难道不要面子的吗！  
郁闷归郁闷，你看着那本子上工整的字迹，到底也生气不起来，只盯着成家立业四个字，捉起桌上的笔在手上一转，鼻尖落下去划出个箭头，龙飞凤舞地加了几个字。  
“迎娶小妖精”。  
写完以后你又把整本笔记看了一遍，终于心满意足地合上本子，伸个懒腰点了外卖，开始继续你的加班生活。


	6. Chapter 6

“2018年9月29日，星期六”。  
你在日记本上写下这几个字。  
你原本是没有写日记的习惯的，不过既然御堂帮你开了个头，你也不介意每天随便扯上两句。  
“工作OK。快递OK。娱乐OK。一周的生活平稳OK。  
“不知道御堂孝典那家伙回去了以后O不OK，能不能好好对付小妖精，需不需要本大爷的英明指导……”  
刚写到这句，你发现你的笔尖有点颤。  
奇怪，没干什么活，手不酸啊……  
笔尖在你面前颤动的幅度越来越大，你觉得眼前有点模糊，使劲眨了眨眼睛，眼前的景象就变了。

……靠。

你的手何止酸，简直动不了了好么！  
杀千刀的佐伯克哉！！！  
你深深吸了口气，想要努力换个舒服点的姿势，然而你的选择余地实在不大，你家小妖精的绳艺学得太好了。  
不过现在你知道了，御堂孝典不OK，一点都不OK。  
小妖精不在房间里，看起来御堂孝典是被放置了。从稍远房间传出的水声看，大约是某人度过了愉快的纵欲时光后又大摇大摆地去人家的浴室里泡了个澡，把正主扔在了地板上。  
你闭上眼睛，赶紧在脑海中搜寻过去一周的回忆。  
咖喱……应该是从那时候开始的。  
小妖精似乎发现了人格切换的事实，那一天的剧情和游戏里一模一样。但后一天就有所区别了。  
带到办公室的跳蛋被御堂直接拒绝，后续的会议上也没有留给小妖精任何表现的机会，非常完美地完成了汇报工作。  
“MGN的会议室怎么可能是你可以随意操控的，你以为我会相信你的鬼话吗。”——你回忆起拒绝小妖精的时刻，御堂孝典是这样说的。  
对比原作中的剧情，你很快产生了一个猜想：因为曾经和你交换人格，御堂孝典也已经掌握了游戏的剧情，因此能够知道会议室的投影程序里内实际并没有那段视频的事实。  
看来仅仅知道未来，也不足以改变命运啊。不仅如此，似乎还让剧情加速，更快陷入了不利的境地。  
你继续回忆。  
会议过后的几个工作日，小妖精似乎都没有和御堂正面接触过，至少记忆里没有。  
你家小妖精是在这一天——2005年9月29日，周五的晚上，在御堂孝典家守株待兔的。  
你抬起头看了一眼时间，23点18分。  
还来得及送你一份生日礼物吗，御堂先生。你这样想。  
浑身发酸，四肢冰凉，膝盖以下几乎要没有感觉了。而你家小妖精似乎还在悠哉悠哉地洗着澡。  
操，洗个澡还磨磨蹭蹭的！你在心里怒吼着把小妖精操了一万遍。  
被吊起来的双手似乎也要失去知觉了，手臂发麻，感觉不到绞在一起的指尖。你索性放松了全身的力气，垂下头任由身上的绳索和镣铐固定你的身体。就在你觉得你家小妖精再不出来你就要就地死亡的时候，耳边响起浴室门打开的声音。  
你赶紧闭上眼装死。  
脚步声越来越近。你根据声音判断着他和你的距离。  
“感觉还好吗，御堂先生？”  
你屏住呼吸。  
“哦？已经是这副姿态了吗？我还以为您会多撑一会呢。”  
小妖精的哼笑声越来越近。  
“呐，现在的你，还能露出那种反抗我的表情吗？”  
温热的手指扣住了你的下巴，把你的头往上抬。  
距离够吗？你微微睁眼，透过发丝看向眼前，然后甚至没有经过任何思考，身体已经开始行动。  
侧头，抬，伸，咬住，后仰。  
舌头有些疼，嘴里漫开腥味，或许是哪里勾破了。  
不过还好……  
你猛地甩头，把叼在嘴里的眼镜尽可能地甩远，然后抬起头看着佐伯克哉。  
“给我解开。”

小兔子真的比小妖精好对付多了。你尽管身体也没什么力气，花言巧语几句总算也勉强把他半裸着绑在了床上——还得感谢你家小妖精自带了适合长期床上捆缚用的束缚道具。  
然后捡起眼镜擦了擦，架回了小兔子的鼻梁上。  
啊，你美貌的小妖精回来了。  
转身看表，23点52分。时间紧张。  
你快步走到厨房，找了袋番茄酱，在包装上剪了个小口，又搜出数码相机，插了片新的存储卡回了卧室。  
“闭嘴，我赶时间。另外不许动，否则我日得你烟消云散。”  
你看家小妖精两片嘴唇开了，你赶紧堵他话头。  
番茄酱袋的口大小开得正合适，你看着小妖精胸前那一片白花花的皮肤，抓着袋子就开始龙飞凤舞。  
23点58分，你终于放下了番茄酱，举起相机咔嚓咔嚓。  
镜头里的小妖精一脸懵逼，两手两脚绑着拉成个大字型，上半身是歪歪斜斜的白底红字——  
御堂先生，生日快乐。


	7. Chapter 7

拍摄完照片，你把相机放在一旁，拿起干湿纸巾给小妖精擦了个干净，顺手摘了那眼镜放在床头柜上，然后捧着相机去了书房，也没管这个秀色可餐的小纸片人有多在状况外。  
你从相机里取了内存卡放进抽屉锁好，然后拿出了书架上的日记本。日记本被写到的最后两页间夹着一张纸，是御堂留给你的信。

日暮小姐，  
　　当您看到这封信的时候，想必对之前发生的事情已经有了一些了解，因此我便开门见山了。  
　　尽管第一次交换身份以来，佐伯克哉受制于您的态度，一直处于观望状态，但其狼子野心却未从消亡。我因与您交换身份，有幸得知未来之凶险，但不甘十年心血付诸东流，只得迎难而上。但以我浅见，您并不像我一样执着于追求事业上的成功，因此也无需因为我的过失而受制于人。面对当下的处境，请不必顾虑我的立场，您可以按照您的意愿重新选择属于您的生活，即使不久后我们的身份会再次交换，我亦不会质疑您的选择。与之相对，若我仍有幸以您的身份继续生活，也请允许我按自己的方式做出选择——请相信我绝不会滥用您的人生。  
　　在您使用我的身份期间，您有权处理属于我的任何财产，相关内容我已经全部整理好存在笔记本中，您可以随时查阅。只有一点，我虽无权要求您为我维持既有的人际关系，但希望您能够在需要的时候，替我向父母尽孝，这是我唯一的请求。  
　　最后，您或许对目前的处境有您自己的应对方法，但请务必以您的安全为重。  
　　以上。

御堂孝典  
2005年9月25日

读完了信，你不禁皱眉。  
9月25日，周一。也就是御堂孝典拒绝了跳蛋的那一天。之所以写下这封信，显然是他对人格或许可能再次交换的事情有了预感。  
让你不解的是，在你的印象中，御堂孝典自从被佐伯侵犯，他的情绪便一直处于不稳定的状态，可你手上这封信中的文字却是那么冷静。  
……感受不到情绪。你突然反应过来。  
是的，你确实继承了御堂孝典的记忆，但是仔细回想就会发现，这些记忆全都只是对事实的记录而已，并不包含御堂孝典的任何情绪和观点。也就是说，你知道他看到过什么，听到过什么，做过什么，但你却不知道他思考过什么，感受如何。  
御堂孝典不是个容易情感外露的人，遇到大事不会求助也不会倾诉，只会自己一个人慢慢消化，而这个消化过程中的记忆，你是没有办法继承的。  
“操。”  
你低低骂了一声。  
你终于意识到你之前做错了什么。  
那短短40小时的时间里，你活得多轻快啊，轻快得就像醒来前半小时的事情从未发生过一样。你沉迷在小妖精的美色里，天马行空地想象着自己抱得美人归的情形，乐呵呵地满脑子跑精虫——那是因为你全然无法感受到在那之前的半小时里，那个被你称作小妖精的恶魔究竟给你身体的原主人带去了多大的恐惧与绝望。  
所以你在本来有机会改变什么的时候，什么都没有做，任由自己陷在依旧不利的境地里，最终让噩梦在御堂孝典身上得以继续。  
当然，这样的噩梦曾经也是你喜闻乐见的。你和你家小妖精一样，看到高高在上的部长大人屈居人下挣扎哭泣的模样感到幻肢摇曳，甚至好几次点爆了鬼畜条。反正纸片人没人权嘛。  
你突然庆幸这个人格交换的机制无法让双方继承对方的思想和情感。你想象了一下御堂孝典在设身处地地为你着想的时候，你却握着鼠标爆着鬼畜条，脑内高呼纸片人不需要人权的模样，怎么想都恨不得钻到地里去。  
你深呼吸了几下平复情绪，让思路回到眼前的状况来。  
目光再次掠过信纸上的文字，你开始确信御堂孝典并非像你曾经以为的那样不堪一击。或许只是——执念太深？  
一卷录像带能起到的作用太有限了，最坏也不过是传得某个小圈子里人尽皆知，让御堂孝典不得不换个地方重新开始罢了——而在克御线路中，就没有一条御堂能保住部长位子的。虽然知道了结局，却还要说“不甘十年心血付诸东流”这样的话，那么显然在此时的御堂孝典心里，那依然是无比宝贵的东西了。  
话说回来，尽管在御堂人格的状态下对这个位置如此无法舍弃，考虑到人格交换后的事情却又毫不拖泥带水地写下“请不必顾虑我的立场”“即使再次交换亦不会质疑”这样的词句来……  
御堂孝典，你这样跟我玩高尚，让我很为难啊。


	8. Chapter 8

你冲了个澡，换了常服回房间去看小兔子，又是一番威逼利诱——  
“接下来，还有最后一件事。”你笑眯眯地看着小兔子，“你知道我要说什么吧？”  
“什么……？”小兔子显然被你这个眯眯眼的模样吓到了，脑子看起来都不怎么转。也是，你都把人家的居住地址联络方式各大密码近期行程工作计划人际关系桩桩件件盘问了个遍，要不是披着御堂孝典这张看起来正气凛然的皮，小兔子没准会把你当成变态杀手。  
“要不要我帮你回忆一下，你在第一次来这里的晚上，带走了什么好东西？”你的笑容更加“友善”了。  
“啊……在我的抽屉里……”小兔子终于反应过来。  
“没有备份？”  
“个人邮箱里有……”  
你愉快地打开笔记本，拿着刚套出了来的邮箱密码登录，删了备份的录像，顺手又发了一整周的请假邮件，最后把小兔子的手机也给关了机。  
想来小妖精的营业指标完成得差不多了，片桐又是个老好人，随便编个家里有急事的理由也就糊弄过去了，那么这一个礼拜，小妖精就别想从你的掌心逃脱了。  
“我出去会儿，你先歇着。”你留给小兔子一个飞扬的笑容，出门前还不忘贴心地关上灯。  
深夜路况极好，没几分钟你就开到了小妖精的公寓，拿着从他衣兜里搜出来的钥匙开了门，转悠着把整个屋子逛了个遍，收走了内存卡不说，连同那些未拆封的奇奇怪怪的玩具和换洗的内衣裤都掠了个干净，又在房间里回顾了一周，终于心满意足地离开。  
回到家里，小兔子似乎已经睡了。你没去吵他，进了书房拿出存储卡，删了里面的文件，又拷了一部电影进去，眼看着存储卡一点点被你填满才放下心来。  
折腾了许久，你也有点累了。想着主卧被小兔子占了，次卧的床也没铺，索性犯懒抱了床被子胡乱在沙发上就睡了一夜。

第二天一早，你打着哈欠起了“床”，折好了被子放回柜子里，拎着枕头大剌剌地进了主卧。  
小兔子显然已经醒了，不过手脚都拷在床上，醒了也干不了什么。  
“尿急么？”你把枕头往床头一扔，顺势就坐下了。  
“御堂先生……”  
“错了。”你立马纠正。  
“那个……日暮先生？”小兔子反应了一会，试探性地问。  
“看来你记得啊。”你又笑成了眯眯眼，“说说，你还记得什么？”  
“那个我做的事情，基本都记得。”小兔子的回答倒也坦率得很。  
“你了解他吗？”  
“诶……大概吧。”小兔子有些不明所以。  
“那你也能猜测他会做出些什么事情？”  
“那个我……做什么都很完美，和我完全不一样。”  
“完美吗……”你意味深长地重复了一句，“你睡觉戴眼镜吗？”  
“不戴啊。”  
话题转得太快，小兔子看起来更加莫名其妙了。  
“洗澡的时候呢？”  
“也不戴……会很不方便。”  
“所以每天早上和沐浴后，你都要选择是否戴上眼镜。”  
“嗯……”听到你的语气从疑问句变为了陈述句，小兔子似乎本能地感到有些害怕。  
“工作日戴上眼镜是为了提升效率，那么周末呢？周末不必工作，为什么也要戴上眼镜呢？”  
“……”  
“还有昨晚也是吧？洗完澡后，相当自然地就戴上了不是吗？”  
“您想说什么啊……？”  
“我在为你着想啊。”你笑得更灿烂了，“人要是突然遭遇了不幸，一定会觉得既委屈又不甘吧？但如果这一切是罪有应得，那就是另一回事了。佐伯克哉——”你拿起床头的眼镜，用一边金属边缘划过小兔子胸前下凹的线条，“你记得曾经发生的一切。你了解另一个你的所作所为。你知道戴上眼镜会有什么后果。但你还是做出了选择。哪怕是在并不必要的时候，你依然选择戴上眼镜。那么，这个选择所造成的后果也由你来承担——相当顺理成章吧？”  
小兔子微微张着嘴，一副不知道该怎么回答的样子。  
“不过你可以尽管放心，我并不想对你做什么，至多——”你歪着头，打开了那副眼镜，“让你看看那个‘你’的，更加完美的一面。”


	9. Chapter 9

你用从小妖精家里搜出来的“蒙汗药”泡了半杯水给小兔子喝了，等了十分钟药效，然后捏着镜架往小兔子鼻梁上一搭。  
你美貌小妖精又出现在了面前。  
“昨晚没来得及好好问候——别来无恙？”  
“无需你关心。”小妖精冷着脸。  
“不，我可关心你了。”你露出一副连环杀人狂般的笑容，“可惜你一点都不关心我。我昨天晚上洗澡的时候特地数了，15道肉眼可见的鞭痕里有整整4道破皮的，好不容易醒一次你就让我挂那么多彩，你不觉得抱歉吗？技术不好就别乱玩了好吗，算我求你？”  
“……你说话一直那么精神分裂吗？”  
“……我哪里分裂了？”  
“两分钟前和现在相比，完全不是同一个人吧。”小妖精一针见血。  
“这有什么。”你撇了撇嘴，“见人说人话见鬼说鬼话啊。”  
“我是鬼？”  
“不不不。”你伸手捏了捏小妖精的脸，“你是我的小妖精。”  
“……”小妖精用“这个人是不是傻”的眼神看着你。  
“噗……”你一下子就被逗乐了，一边忍笑出声一边翻滚着扑到他身上，直到双手撑在他身边的时候依然笑得停不下来。  
“我先和你说一下我的计划。”好不容易敛起笑容，你假装严肃地咳了一声，“首先，在我的人格再次切换回御堂先生之前，我不会放你走。其次，在这期间你要做的，就是好好享受我的调教——但是我不会，所以你要教我；最后，除此以外的事情，我会全部交给小兔子，嗯，就是另一个你去完成。”  
“为什么我要听从你的指令？”  
“说的也是啊……”你假装沉思了一秒，然后把手伸向下方，顺着内裤摸索着掂了掂小妖精的囊袋，“因为你可能还想要这个东西。”你再次装上那副连环杀人狂的笑容，“你知道吗？公猫绝育的方法，就是在这里……”你的食指指甲在小妖精的囊袋中央的连接部分轻轻一划，“划开一道口子，把睾丸挤出来，就完成了。以后想要再硬起来是不可能了，就算因为过去的记忆还有性交的冲动，也只能爬到人家背上装装样子而已。”  
“……”  
你手刚在下面摸索的时候，你家小妖精还有点要勃起的迹象，可被你这么一说，那块软肉立刻变得安静如鸡。  
“其实，”你附到小妖精耳边轻声说，“要不是我觉得御堂以后还可能用得上你这破玩意，我想现在就把你阉了，让你这辈子只能靠屁股干高潮。”  
“你有什么理由这么做？”  
“我只是觉得你做出来的事情很欠揍，而且想到接下来你可能要做出来更欠揍的事情，本宝宝生气。”  
“……”小妖精的眼神分明从“这人是不是傻”变成了“这人是不是有病”。  
“废话不多说了，你等着。”  
你爬下床，拿出家里搜罗出来的和昨儿个晚上从佐伯公寓带回来的形形色色的调教道具，一件件铺开分门别类摆在床上，眼看着床上空着的地方快摆不下了，又索性直接把剩下的直接搁在了小妖精身上。  
“想先玩什么，自己挑。”  
“鞭子呢？”小妖精扫了一眼床上的东西问。  
“这个你就别想了。”你只是想要把小妖精调教成受，而非受虐狂。  
“哼。你不是已经选择好了吗。”小妖精一眼望穿了你的心思。  
“不能和你这种人在一起，没秘密啊。”你笑着收起了一床的道具，把小妖精拷住双手双脚的锁链开了，只加了一副手铐。“翻个身。”  
小妖精一脸关爱智障。  
你恍然，坐在床上抱着小妖精把他翻过来，想了想，又把人横了过来，自己坐在床头，让小妖精腹部的位置趴在你大腿上，又扯下了他全身上下最后一块布料。  
两瓣臀肉又白又嫩，饱满又有弹性，手伸上去简直拿不下来。  
真不愧是R18游戏的男主角……你暗暗感慨着。  
御堂的屁股也这么诱人吗？你的脑海里突然冒出这样的问题。  
等等，御堂的身体不就是你现在的身体？你昨晚还洗过澡来着……可谁洗澡的时候会刻意去摸自己的屁股啊摔。  
你赶紧把脑子里乱七八糟的想法扔出去。  
揉了揉手中的两团软肉，你把它们双手掰开，露出里面浅粉色的窄缝。  
“你不想说点什么吗？”你看小妖精嘴上没了声音，还是有点不适应  
小妖精接着沉默。  
大概是觉得“不管怎么说你都不会停下来索性不说了”？  
你也不很介意，转而专心地拿出一瓶润滑剂给小妖精涂抹起来。  
先是穴口。你两指撑开穴口周围，在那尚未张开的花心处挤了几毫升，接着用食指指腹在那里轻轻按摩着，感觉到那里变得越来越柔软，最终顺利地张开了一个小口，把你的指尖吞没其中。  
柔软，滑腻，温热，紧致。  
小妖精的屁股是全世界的宝藏。  
你探索般把手指伸地更深，直到没入根部也没有受到阻碍，又深深浅浅来回抽插了几下。  
“这样舒服吗？”你问，虽然并不期待回答。  
一指的宽度看起来毫无问题。你用抽纸擦了擦手，从道具堆里取了最细的按摩棒。柱身涂了润滑液，旋转着送进眼前微张的小嘴。进出进出，变成深粉色的穴口开开合合，泛着晶亮的水光。从腿上传来的感觉看……小妖精似乎有些勃起了。  
“不舒服就告诉我，我会给你时间适应。”  
小妖精依旧没有回答。于是你又换了根稍粗的按摩棒。  
大概有……三厘米直径了吧。你看着眼前的小黑洞。真不愧是R18BL游戏的男主角？第一次就这么能吃……  
这时候你又想起来，似乎御堂第一次被小妖精侵犯的时候，连润滑剂都没用……  
呔！原来是你低估了这个游戏的设定！  
这么想着，你十分豪气地换上了一根四厘米粗、带振动的假阳具。  
“唔……”你家小妖精终于轻声哼了出来。  
“难受吗？”  
小妖精不回答。  
“还能吃得下的话，我就换更粗的咯？”  
“停下。”小妖精终于开口。  
“不容易。”你笑，慢慢把那假阳具推到底，顺便擦了擦多余的润滑剂，然后把那扯到腿弯的内裤又重新给他穿上，再翻过身来，顺手弹了一下那根硬邦邦的柱体。“小妖精。”

小妖精大概没想到你会上来就是一个吻，惊讶的眼神还没收回去，身下的开关就被你开了。尖利的小牙齿咬了你的舌头，力道却不重，倒像是没禁住刺激。  
你抱着他腰，感觉到了一点肌肉的紧绷。  
药效过了？你疑惑。可小妖精却也没有挣扎。  
放开他的唇，你定定地看着他。眼前的人脸颊有些泛红，眼里湿湿的，抿着唇像是在忍耐着什么。这副图景你想象过太多次，可如今摆在了面前，你还是有些陷进去了。  
一时间房间里很安静，只剩下小妖精体内细微的马达声响。而你突然意识到，你应该喜欢他很久了。  
这让你有点乱。  
你不知道应该怎样看待这件事。放在BL游戏或是耽美小说里，你的所作所为似乎一点问题都没有；但如果是现实世界呢？  
你该把如今发生的一切当做是体验更加真实的游戏，还是……  
你不自觉地抿了唇，伸下手去关了那开关。  
“御堂先生……？”  
或许是察觉到了你的不对劲，你家小妖精试探性地发问。  
“不，还是日暮。”你伸手揉揉他脑袋，“感觉还好吗？”  
“都做到这个程度了，这种对话有意义吗？”小妖精挑眉反问。  
你有点说不出话来。失落……？或许吧。又或许是至今为止你都没有认真思考过，在这种情况下，你究竟该对这个小纸片人抱有怎样的感情。  
“你这家伙……到底在想什么？”小妖精的语气听起来都有些无奈了。  
“没什么。只是觉得，如果以后会和你交往的话，想起今天的事情，会不会觉得有点难过。”  
“谁会和你这种家伙交往？”小妖精怼你怼得丝毫不留余地。  
你看着他，露出了一副恍然大悟的表情，然后认真地点了点头。  
“您说得对，是在下多虑了。”  
“……”小妖精无语地看着你，沉默了半晌，“一个问题。”  
“什么？”  
“你真的不举？”  
这回轮到你无语了。  
的确，以你们现在胸贴着胸的姿势，你完全能够感受到你家小妖精硬邦邦的下体，然而你自己……可真的是安静如鸡……  
是的，曾经看个小黄文都能大呼幻肢硬了的你，在终于拥有了鸡儿之后，竟然成了柳下惠。这可不能怪你，性反射又不是条件反射，很复杂的好吗！虽然变成御堂之后也不是没起过尝试的念头，但你总觉得……嗯，有哪儿不对。何况记忆是共享的，要是哪天人格换回来后被御堂发现你用他的身体自慰什么的……嘶，还是不要想了，你真的是要脸的。  
“呵呵……”看你满脸尴尬的模样，小妖精终于愉快地笑了。  
“我不举你这么开心？”你瞪他。  
“是心理上的因素吧。”小妖精语气轻松，那副一切尽在掌握的表情又回到了他脸上，“这副身体如何，我是再清楚不过的。”  
“……很光荣吗，强奸犯先生？”你给了他一记白眼。  
“我来帮你。”  
“诶？”你有点儿懵，“什么意思？”  
“我的意思是，你前面的第一次，我收下了。”  
小妖精勾起了嘴角，而你看着那双带着自信笑意的湛蓝眼眸，突然心跳加速。  
“小妖精，”你发觉你的声音有点儿哑，“你真的是个妖精吗……”

你到底没敢掉以轻心，撤了手铐的同时，又把脚镣换了上去，锁链的一头锁在床脚上。  
“我可是冒着生命危险在和你滚床单，稍稍体谅一下吧。”你把钥匙扔到远处的沙发上又反锁了房门，回过头油嘴滑舌了一句。  
“你是担心御堂先生如果突然回来，有可能会对付不了我吧。”小妖精一语道破。  
“这个时候不说他。”你把领带解开，衣服唰唰地脱完，像是要泡一个愉快的澡一样躺上床，然后把你那身上还没什么力气的小妖精抱了个满怀。  
“说吧，佐伯先生，我这前面的第一次，您想怎么收？”你附在小妖精的耳边，说完又舔了舔他耳廓，双唇辗转着吻过他脖颈，一手伸到他身后去，隔着底裤拿住插在他体内的阳具扶柄，用极小的幅度抽插着。  
小妖精眯起眼，看上去有些享受的模样。他缓缓把手伸向了你下方，覆盖在那个你从未玩弄过的地方。那手指显然是无力的，轻轻按了几个地方倒是都让你挺舒服，小妖精说自己了解御堂的身体，看来所言非虚。  
“一直嬉皮笑脸的你，舒服起来到底会是什么样子，我现在倒有点好奇了。”  
“当然是你让我叫爸爸都可以了。”你笑，接着含住了小妖精的唇。  
“这算什么恶趣味……”小妖精皱眉，发音变得含糊不清，却没有拒绝你的吻。  
这样暧昧的气氛，或许是时候沉溺进去了吗？你模模糊糊地想着，却又不敢真的不留一丝清明。舌尖抵着他的舌，翻搅，吮吸，渐渐变为他的节奏，却也舍不得放开。  
不只是眼前的画面和声音，温度，气息，触感……全部能感受到。你正抱着你的小妖精，吻着他，你们彼此取悦，姿态暧昧地准备着一场结合。  
“啧。”小妖精看起来有些不耐烦地放开了你的唇，“真是麻烦。坐起来一点。”  
“嗯？”  
你虽不明就里，还是稍稍坐起了一些。只见小妖精埋下头去，将你微微发热的阴茎含进了嘴里。  
原来……是这样。  
因为用手还没办法让你硬起来，索性用上了嘴吗。这你要是再硬不起来，可有点对不起自己了。  
你眯起眼，感受着小妖精滑溜溜的舌头在你的下体上不断勾画的触感，一边把手插进了那亚麻色的发丝中。  
口技真好。那种恰到好处的力度，对敏感处掌握的精准度……如果换做同等水平的按摩师的话，应该会被店家设为特级，配上最高的价格，还是没有预约无法享受到的那种吧。  
但是很可惜……你还是硬不起来。  
没错，你一开始还有些享受，可两三分钟过去，当你意识到发生了什么（或者说什么也没发生）的时候，当场呆若木鸡。  
小妖精的脸色也不是很好看。  
“这个……万事开头难？”  
完了，你也不知道此刻该说些什么，才能显得不那么尴尬。  
“如果这样都不行的话，只能试试后面了。”  
“拒绝。”你回答得干脆。  
“那你有什么打算？”小妖精挑眉，“你不会从一开始就只打算用那堆东西吧？”  
真不好意思，就是那么打算的。  
你露出一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑。  
小妖精的脸更黑了。  
“我想，换回御堂的话应该就没问题了……你不介意被他抱吧？”  
“……”  
小妖精的脸变得黑黑白白的，像张晴雨表。  
“说不定他不会报复你呢。”你想了想，“不过我觉得应该会……那也是你活该。”  
“……”  
“而且我不知道该怎么让他换回来。”  
小妖精又啧了一声。他挪过来撑在你身上看着你，看起来恢复了一些力气。  
“我来抱你。”  
“拒绝。”你干脆依旧。  
“那样你或许就硬起来了。”  
“那也拒绝。”你眼睛滴溜一转，“不过一边屁股里插着按摩棒一边抱人这种事情，你倒是可以和御堂尝试一下，我觉得挺有情趣的。”  
“……”  
“小妖精。”一个念头击中了你，你露出一个玩味的笑容，“你现在是不是特别想做爱？”  
“……”  
睁大的眼睛泄露了他的心思，看起来，你猜对了。  
“只是屁股里含着这么个东西，就能一直硬着。”你伸手摸了摸他那根依旧坚挺着的阴茎，“真不愧是我的小妖精。”你说着，把小妖精压回了床上吻了吻唇，“我来想办法吧。”

既然御堂孝典的性功能肯定没有问题，那么顺着他曾经的记忆，应该能找回勃起的感觉吧？  
你这么想着，开始翻找过去的记忆。御堂孝典身体最冲动的时刻……是哪一次来着……  
……  
“操。”你突然骂出声。  
而小妖精一脸不明所以却又习惯了的神情。  
竟然……是被这个小妖精调教的记忆吗。  
你真的很想摔锅。  
不行不行，换一个。  
……  
……  
……  
你很绝望。  
自撸太没有气氛，和女人做的感觉又和此情此景完全对不上号。  
苍天啊，果然还是要用那个吗。  
你泄愤似的吻住了小妖精的唇，闭眼回忆着那些画面。被捆缚的感觉，微凉的空气，催情的润滑剂，玩弄着后穴的道具和落在身上的疼痛鞭笞，以及男人炽热的阴茎。  
不断扭动的身体，无从抵挡的快感，哪怕丝毫没有被触碰，依然坚挺着滴落液体的前端。  
你微微喘息着睁开眼，发现自己确实硬了。  
千头万绪。  
小妖精有些惊讶。或许是因为他那样努力都不曾昂扬起来的东西，竟然在一个吻之后完全挺立起来了。  
“满意吗？”你几乎有些恶意地问。  
他别过了头。  
你没有犹豫，伸手连带着按摩棒扯掉了那条内裤，然后扣住他的双腿架在腰上，把勃起的阴茎一送到底。  
“嗯……”  
小妖精没有忍耐，喉间逸出了满足的呻吟，后穴紧紧吸住了你。热得不行。  
“有的时候，你还真是让人火大。”你把双手手肘撑在床面上，反手扣住他的肩膀，挺腰律动起来。  
“嗯……我可是已经全力配合你了？”  
话倒是也没错，小妖精在你手里……还真算挺乖的。  
也不知道是不是真以为你会像阉割公猫一样阉割了他。  
阉割了可太可惜了，你才舍不得。看着你面前双眼湿润放松享受的小妖精，你暗暗想。  
他果然……和你想象中的小妖精毫无二致。有一点张扬的霸气，一点游刃有余的恣意，哪怕是被你按在身下狠狠干着，嘴角也能勾起一丝乐在其中的弧度来，仿佛一切还在他掌控中似的，风情万种，诱人至极。  
下面那张小嘴也是极品，每每在你深入的时候狠狠吸住绞住，又热又紧，你要抽出的时候又仿佛被你干到松软般没有让你感到丝毫阻碍，黏滑的内壁却又不舍似的追着你的阴茎直到穴口，再欢愉地承受你下一次的插入。  
你情不自禁地再次吻他，不是唇，而是耳朵，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，混着你沉重的叹息。  
小妖精开始挺腰配合你。  
这意味着他越来越有力气了。你没有错过这一点。但同时也意味着他现在并没有其他意图，否则他应该选择继续伪装成脱力的模样。  
该放松警戒吗？你不知道。即使继续保持，也不影响你满足身下这只妖精。  
“告诉我，想让我干你哪里。”你故意选择了露骨的字眼。  
“你慢一点……就知道了。”小妖精的回答伴随着喘息，到尾音直接变成了气声。  
“看来就算只是这样，你也很享受啊。”  
嘴上这么说，你还是放慢了动作。小妖精也跟随着你的节奏，在你的龟头划过某一处时低沉地呻吟出声。  
“这里？”  
“嗯。”  
你完全被诱惑了。空气里有限的氧气已经不足以让你思考，为什么这个嚣张跋扈的小妖精在你身下如此坦诚乖顺。  
你开始舔吻他。脖颈，锁骨，胸口，乳尖。抽动的阴茎不断送去令他舒爽的地方，龟头一次次冲击那处脆弱的粘膜，听着他的呻吟里混杂进越来越多的颤抖。像是某种回馈一般，那不时痉挛的后穴也给了你极大的享受，像是鼓励你继续用力蹂躏那里一般。  
黏糊糊的阴茎偶尔擦过你的腹部，透明的液体滴落下来，顺着他小腹的坡度流到胸前。  
“小妖精，你很湿啊。第一次被抱就那么兴奋吗。”  
小妖精似乎笑了，尽管微张的嘴里吐出更多的还是满足的喘息。  
“SEX……就是这样的东西啊。”  
“可不是所有人都能像你一样。”  
“唔……”他原本抓着床单的手抬起来，搂住你的脖子凑上了唇，“这个时候不说他。”  
简直就像偷情，却又似乎更刺激。你腰上发了狠，不断地顶进去，弄得他连呻吟都断断续续的，眼里的泪水晃出来也毫无自觉地任其流淌，哪怕伸手扯着他乳尖，也只是让那呻吟里再夹杂一声轻微的痛呼而已。  
脚上的锁链不断碰撞出金属的脆响。  
他的双臂始终抱着你，不断挺腰配合着你，简直就像……要溺毙在你怀里似的。  
仿佛做梦一般，此时此刻，你真的拥有他。  
你的小妖精。你喜欢了那么多年的小妖精。  
胸中仿佛有什么要喷涌而出似的，你急促地喘息着，与他的呻吟声交缠在一起。  
高潮的来临是一瞬间的事，却又持续了许久。他的白浊射在你胸口上，后穴紧紧绞住你不放，痉挛一波胜过一波。  
男人的身体也可以情动至此吗？还是说这个世界有所不同呢？  
亦或是，这世上的妖精，只此一只。  
高潮的一瞬，他的身体是紧绷的，但又很快柔软下来，连缠着你的腿都没了力气。你轻轻抱住他的肩，点吻他的鼻尖，他的唇。阴茎从他后穴里拔出来，好让他平躺。你伸手撩开他微微沾湿的刘海，等着他慢慢睁开眼睛。  
“你射了吗？”他疑惑地问。  
“没有。”你捧着他的脸，用拇指抚过他脸颊，“你射了就好。”  
“……你不会告诉我，你也不知道怎么射吧。”小妖精一脸不可置信。  
“可能知道，但是不想。”你笑着刮了下他的鼻子。硬起来的过程已经让你汗颜了，如果还要用同样的方法让自己射出来，那你绝对敬谢不敏。  
“这样可不算‘收下’你的第一次啊。”  
“有机会再说吧。你现在需要洗个澡，我去给你做早餐。”  
你说着，摘下了小妖精的眼镜。


	10. Chapter 10

说是做早餐，其实你也做不了什么，吐司面包烤一烤抹点酱，热杯牛奶再煎个蛋——还是炒个蛋？  
你把早餐端进卧室的时候，小兔子已经洗完了澡，正穿着御堂的睡衣看起来有点不知所措。  
你想起你其实给他带了衣服来着，不过他穿御堂的……也还行吧。有那么点儿男友衬衫的味道。早餐在床中间摆了一盘，你盘着腿，一手拿着牛奶，一手扶着叼住的面包，吃得丝毫不在意形象。对面小兔子看你这么不讲究，总算也放下了紧绷的神经，手指自然地伸向了那盘黄油炒蛋，突然又犹豫地顿住。  
“那个就是给你炒的。”你咬着面包含含糊糊地说，“煎蛋是我的。”  
“诶……？”  
“我想没搞错吧？”你把嘴里的面包全咽了下去，终于能清楚地发出声音，“你喜欢吃黄油炒蛋，小妖精喜欢吃煎蛋。”  
“您是怎么知道的？”  
“我开挂了。”你邪恶地笑笑。  
“……”  
“……”  
最怕空气突然安静。  
你咬着面包看着小兔子，思考着自己是不是自带对话终结者属性。  
“那……那个，果然还是让那个‘我’来比较好吗？”  
“来干什么？吃饭吗？”你莫名其妙，“他已经吃过了啊。”  
“……什么时候？”  
“就刚刚。”你回答得特别泰然自若，“用下面那张嘴。”  
小兔子登时闹了个大红脸，而你笑得前仰后合。  
“好了好了，不逗你。”你捂着肚子摆摆手，“这几天需要你多配合，怠慢之处还请多多包涵。”  
“关于这一点，有个问题不知道……”  
“问。”  
“日暮先生，喜欢那个‘我’吧。”  
“没错。”  
“所以，您只是想要保护御堂先生，并不会真正做伤害‘我’的事，对吗？”  
“这就不一定了。”  
“……”  
“首先你要定义什么叫做‘伤害’，这个概念完全可能是因人而异的。”  
小兔子有些懵逼地点了点头。  
“其次，在达到目的的过程中，有时伤害他人是不可避免的，比如我希望在御堂回来前保证自身的安全，最好的办法就是先剥夺你们的自由。”  
“……”  
小兔子看起来不完全认可，但没有反驳。  
“所以合适的说法应该是，我不会对你们施加我认为不必要的伤害。”你露出了一个老父亲般的慈祥笑容。  
“怎么感觉……有点可怕。”  
“你有什么好怕的。对了，你知道那个‘你’的所思所想吗？”  
“稍微知道一些吧……隐隐约约地。”  
“这样啊。他似乎能够知道你的想法？”  
“嗯，什么都瞒不过他。”  
“那，如果需要你回忆起对方做事时候的情绪，你能够回忆起来吗？”  
“也是隐隐约约的……”  
“Ummm……如果要你回忆刚才在这里，他的感受呢？”你试探性地问。  
“……”小兔子的脸又红了。  
“我认真的，不是调戏你。”  
小兔子摇头。  
“原来如此。”你又咬了口面包，“等会吃完了帮我个忙。”  
“是什么？”  
“把床单换了。”  
“……”  
眼看着小兔子的脸快红到爆炸，你叹了口气。  
“算了算了，让他来吧。”

“所以我有什么义务帮你做这个？”  
你家小妖精捧着干净床单满脸黑线地看着你。  
“少废话，你今天晚上还想不想睡床了？”你豪气地把旧床单一掀，糊了对面一脸，然后两下甩手把它揉成一团扔在一旁。  
“难道你今晚想要继续睡沙发？”  
“这屋子有次卧。”  
“有什么区别？”小妖精冲你挑了个眉。  
“噫——你觉得自己吃定我了？”  
“你以为呢？”  
“吃定我没用。”你从他手臂里拿过床单，留了两个角给他，然后走到另一边去铺床。  
“那家伙已经无路可逃了。”小妖精冷哼一声。  
“所以为什么你必须是一堵墙，而不是一条路呢？”你把床单一边整好，然后看到拿着床单无动于衷的小妖精，只好走向另一边继续收拾，“这不聪明。”  
“无需你评价。”  
“任性。”你笑笑，伸手刮了下他鼻子，然后从身后公主抱起他，伴随着脚链叮叮当当的声音，把他放在了床上。  
“咦。”你看着那条禁锢住他双足的脚链，突然觉得哪里不对。  
伸手摸进小妖精的睡袍，从大腿外侧向上……  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“这种事情有什么可笑的？”  
“抱、抱歉……”你笑得停不下来，“那个，你等着……”  
把小妖精的双手重新拷了起来，你出去拿了那些从小妖精家带来的换洗衣物，拣出条内裤来，再给小妖精开了脚链套上去，把肉块摆正了位置，临了还极喜感地在那上面留下一记香吻。  
“……无聊。”  
“说得也是，说不定没两分钟又要脱下来呢。”  
“……”  
“好了，言归正传。”你给他合上了睡袍下摆，转而伏上去压在他身上，“佐伯老师，您的授课时间到了。”


	11. Chapter 11

“我可不记得答应过你这种事情。”小妖精照例朝你挑了挑眉。  
“是吗？”你笑着把手伸下去，在某处来回划出一条细线的形状，“再好好想想。”  
“做这种事情对你来说有什么意义？”小妖精皱眉。  
“做什么事情？”你有点不明白他那个“这种事情”究竟指什么——调教？还是绝育？  
“……你想让我变成什么样子？”  
大概是“调教我”三个字太难说出口，小妖精换了一种表达方式。  
“说的也是……”你沉吟了一下，“比如说，做爱时遵循‘知情同意’的原则？”  
“……”  
“……”  
这话接得你自己都觉得尴尬了。  
“……我刚才算是强奸了你吗……”  
“……”小妖精的表情微妙至极。  
“对不起！我道歉！”你立马做了个土下座的姿态——忽略此时此刻你正坐在小妖精身上的事实，看起来还稍微有那么点儿真诚。  
“无法理解。”小妖精放弃般地叹了口气，“你……是为了那家伙才抱我的吗？”  
“嗯？”这个问题让你脑中的弦一绷，“怎么这么问？”  
“难道不是为了报复我做过的事情吗？”  
“报复这种描述听起来很不经济。”你从小妖精身上下来，拉了个枕头塞头下面，“不像是我会干出来的事情。……说预防可能会更加恰当？”  
“预防？”  
“可能是觉得，如果你有过一次被抱的体验，以后做坏事的时候能换位思考一下？”你眯了眯眼，“我也不知道，大清早的脑子不清醒。”  
“无聊的想法。”小妖精冷哼一声，“如果是为了这种目的，还是趁早放弃的好。无论你做什么，都无法影响到我。”  
只一句话，你们之间的气氛就降到了冰点。  
“想到你会这么说。”你转过身，伸出手去搭在旁边人肩上，“不过你有没有想过，为什么对御堂孝典那么执着？”  
你没有把话点透，因为你没法确定此刻的小妖精对御堂究竟是怎样的感情，你不知道他对御堂的那种爱是从一开始就存在的，还是在剧情的推进中逐渐产生的。  
“我不觉得那是你能理解的领域。”  
你以为小妖精至少会思考一下，然后多少意识到一些自己对御堂的感情，但小妖精飞速打了你的脸。  
“……施虐欲？”你下意识把脸挪得离小妖精远了点。  
小妖精给了你个眼神，算是承认了。  
“那种东西我也有啊。”你学着小妖精的样子挑了挑眉毛，“虽然只对你。”  
“哦？那倒是出乎意料。”小妖精难得表现出了感兴趣的样子。  
“而且还有很多很多。”你想到了你那成吨的脑洞，有点兴奋起来，手臂一拉，把人拉进怀里抱着，“你想听吗？”  
“太无聊的话我可是会睡着的。”小妖精一脸兴趣缺缺的表情。  
……可手臂上的触感告诉你，他此时身体有些紧张地绷着。  
——这家伙分明超兴奋超想听好不好？  
“那算了，对你来说大概都是小儿科，说了丢脸。”你故意吊他胃口。  
“是谁刚才说需要教导的？”小妖精果然上钩。  
“Umm……”  
从何说起呢？真是难以抉择的问题。  
“比如说……把你调教成可口又听话的性爱奴隶。”  
你听到小妖精轻轻“嘁”了一声。  
“当然，一开始你一定是不愿意的，所以我会分成很多步来实现。”  
小妖精抬头看了看你。  
“第一步应该就是像现在这样，先把你与世隔绝地囚禁起来，除了我以外，你会谁也见不到。然后是身体上的调教——因为身体上沦陷会让意志上的服从变得更加容易，对吧？”  
小妖精笑了笑，算是同意了你的说法。  
“身体的调教大概分几个阶段，首先我要开发出你身体各个部分的快感，后穴，尿道，乳头，大腿内侧，脖颈，耳朵，腰侧……甚至通常不敏感的后背、手臂这些地方，都要变得更加敏感。  
“只有阴茎是相反的，我不会让它更敏感，与之相反，我要让它变得更加钝感。  
“调教完成的时候，如果没有后穴被插入、乳头被玩弄，或是其他鞭打、电击之类的惩罚，哪怕给你阴道后穴或是最好的飞机杯，你也没法射出来。”  
你感觉到怀里的小妖精微微抖了一下。  
“这个过程中我会使用各种各样的方法——后穴的开发当然是最重要的。  
“首先是扩张，调教开始的时候，我会使用各种尺寸的扩张棒，每天早上对你进行一次扩张训练，直到你能毫不费力地吞下超过五厘米直径的棒体为止。当然，为了能够快速达成这一步，仅仅一天一次的训练是不够的，每天训练的成果必须能够得以保持，所以扩张训练结束后，我会在你体内塞进按摩棒，尺寸根据你当天的训练成果而定。  
“我会在按摩棒外给你穿上贞操裤，再给你拷上手铐，使你绝对无法自行将它取下。保持的时间从训练结束后开始，直到晚餐后——在此期间，你的小肉穴要一直含着它。  
“当然，排泄也是不允许的，为了方便起见，我会给你特制的食物，在保证营养和口感的前提下，不产生多余的排泄物，所以你只需每天稍稍灌肠就能够保证体内的洁净。  
“还有非常重要的一点，我会让你体内的按摩棒保持在最低档，让你一整天都感觉到来自后穴的快感，却不给你更多——你的身体会陷入焦灼，渴求更多快感却无法得到，想要躲开刺激却也无从逃避。  
“你会渐渐学会如何蠕动自己的后穴，有节奏地让按摩棒在贞操裤有限的空间内小幅度地抽插你自己，尽管这除了会让你陷入对快感更加疯狂的渴求以外，并没有别的帮助。  
“你会想要硬起来，可你的阴茎被困在贞操裤里，金属的阴茎锁中央穿着导尿棒，从里到外阻止你的勃起。  
“时间长了，快感和勃起对你来说渐渐会变成两件事，你会发现，你想要的快乐只需要靠后穴就能够达成。”  
你说着，把手伸进了小妖精的底裤，五指覆在他柔软的臀瓣上揉捏起来。  
“当然，训练不可能每天只进行一项。另外的……比如说，我会让你适应跪行的姿态。分腿器束缚在脚腕上把双腿分开，用短锁链绑在贞操裤上，这样你就没有办法站起来。  
“会给你每天例行的鞭打，让忍受来自我的疼痛成为你身体的习惯。  
“衣服当然是不能穿的，这样你所有皮肤的敏感度都会增加。我会对你进行一些视觉剥夺的训练，帮助你的注意力更加集中到身体的疼痛和快感。当然，出于我个人的趣味，我还会对你的双乳进行穿环，再挂上漂亮的装饰品。  
“对于必要的地方，我也许会使用一些药物——比如说你这对漂亮的乳头。这样当你挂着乳环吊坠时，它们就会自发地兴奋充血，而哪怕一点小小的晃动摩擦，都会让你得到快感。”  
说话间，你把中指轻轻地探进他两瓣股缝中，其余四指仍然推搡着两侧的软肉，中指指腹则在那前不久还被操开过的穴口摩挲起来。  
“这期间我会抱你，次数不会多，但一定让你印象深刻。”你接着说，“因为除了被我抱以外，你没有任何方法能够获得高潮。我或许不会很粗暴，但绝对不会温柔。不会在床上，因为你还没有这个资格。应该是让你保持跪趴的姿势，在地板上狠狠地干你，直到你在混乱的快感中疯狂高潮。”  
话音刚落，你便感觉到小妖精的后穴在你的摩挲下张开了一个小口，温热的肉壁挤压着对你发出邀请。小妖精闭了眼不看你，身体仍然紧绷，却没有反抗你的动作。你忍不住伸了一根手指进去。  
“随着身体开发的完成，你对自己的认识也会渐渐发生改变。你不会那么简单地屈服于我，但一定清醒地认识到了身体对于我的依赖。你会想要逃避，想要阻止身体的变化，但我绝不会给你机会。  
“你会得到一些任务，每个任务都会带给你一定的自由，以你的服从为代价——比如，我会将每天两次的灌肠清洗交给你自己完成；但若你不能以我的标准完成任务，你将得到一次刻骨铭心的鞭笞，或是服下强力媚药，再捆缚得动弹不得，陷入令人绝望的欲求不满之中直到药力消失殆尽。  
“接着我将重新教导你，让当着我的面给自己灌肠，直到我满意为止。如果你仍然抵抗，我会亲自为你示范，但这需要你付出更多的代价，比如给你塞上肛塞捆缚起来，让灌肠液在你体内停留整整一夜。”  
话音刚落，你感觉到小妖精的屁股紧紧夹住了你的手指。你不禁宠溺地吻了吻他额头，用指腹轻轻按摩着他前列腺的位置。  
“任务每次只会解锁一个。在你能够完美地完成一项任务以后，你就可以得到下一个任务了。  
“有些任务一开始对你来说可能很困难，不过没关系，我们可以一起克服。你会循序渐进地接受教导，在你每一次做错时受到同样的惩罚，不会多也不会少……你会学会权衡其中的利弊，知道怎样做出正确的选择。  
“你很快就会发现，你从前的那些自尊心和羞耻心根本毫无用处，因为对你来说，那些只是你应该完成的任务而已。  
“如果你能保证一整天不出错，你会得到奖励，可能由你自己选择，也可能由我来决定。  
“你会渐渐体会到这一切的美妙之处，因为你可以不再思考其他任何事，你的大脑会变得空白，空白到只剩下我的指令，和你对我的渴望。”  
小妖精的身体有些发颤了。你用另一条手臂抱紧了他，埋在他体内的手指打着圈维持着原有的频率，尽情享受着他柔软温热的肉壁和一张一合的穴口。  
“我不知道这个过程究竟需要多久，但一定比你想象中快得多。这个阶段结束以后，你就会拥有一个奴隶所能够拥有的所有自由了——即使你的身上还有束缚用的道具，也绝非因为我对你的限制，而只是出于我个人的喜好而已。  
“你会变得习惯于跪行，双腿打开的宽度与曾经限制你的分腿器的宽度一般无二。你可以自由地出入所有房间，但你绝不会想要做多余的事情。  
“每天早上，你体内的按摩棒会准时唤醒你，然后你会跪行到浴室，将自己里里外外清洗干净，充分润滑你的肉穴，再将按摩棒清洗消毒归位。  
“然后你会轻声爬进我的房间，钻进被子里亲吻我的阴茎，再小心翼翼地将它从底裤中取出来含在嘴里，用我反复教你的方法含弄舔舐。  
“如果我醒来的时候心情足够好，或许你刚刚润滑过的小穴就会起到作用，我会像使用一个性爱娃娃一样把你压在身下反复操弄，直到精液填满你淫荡的后穴；如果没有那么幸运，那你就要用嘴侍奉我到射出来，再用舌头把我的阴茎舔舐干净。”  
你的目光下落，看向紧抱在怀里的小妖精。他仿佛睡着了似的，脑袋枕在你肩上，微微皱着眉。但你知道他没有睡着，那咬着你手指的小穴此刻灵活欢脱得很，反复绞弄着你，不肯放你出去。  
“然后我会起身去洗漱，而你——无论是刚刚完成一场辛苦的口交，还是被操弄到双腿发软，你都必须从我的床上下来，替我准备早餐。  
“当然，我对早餐的要求不高，你只需要按照食谱制作即可。你需要在我完成洗漱，换完衣服之前把早餐送到餐桌上，而在我用餐时，你只要静静地跪在一边就可以了。  
“临行前，我会给你准备一天的食物，以及一天的任务——或许是用于增加敏感度的高潮禁止训练，或许是用于增加执行力的深度服从训练，或许是用于保持肌肉线条的体能训练，当然，更有可能是出于几种目的的混合任务。  
“你会在忍受空虚或是快感的状态下努力完成一天的工作，这中间包括简单的打扫房间和清洗衣物的工作，也会有一些复杂的文件整理、数据分析和报表制作——我可不希望奴隶的生活让你的聪明脑袋生锈。  
“当你完成任务的时候，离我回家的时间也不远了。你需要尽快吃完你这一天的最后一餐，然后去浴室再次清洗自己的身体。如果这一天里你的后穴没有被任何东西填满，那么你可能还需要做好扩张的工作，因为我回家后随时都有可能抱你。”  
你吻了吻小妖精有些泛红的耳朵，试探性地把插入他后穴的手指增加到了两根。尽管没有任何润滑，但那小穴如同有魔力般，让你没有感到许多阻碍，几番揉弄以后，两指都深深没入了他股缝间的柔软。  
“我习惯用完餐回家，因此你不需要准备晚餐。我回家后也不会立即洗澡，所以不用提前准备洗澡水。你要做的只是以我喜欢的姿态等待我的归来。  
“回来以后，我会先检查白天布置给你的任务的完成情况，并根据此决定究竟是给你惩罚还是奖励。当然，有一项日常会是雷打不动的——我会让你趴在我的腿上，用拍板击打你的臀部十下。力度不会太轻，你会疼痛，但你会喜欢上这种疼痛，甚至能够因此勃起。这十下是为了告诉你，你属于我。”  
“唔……”或许是你的手指突然碰到了敏感点，小妖精第一次轻哼出声。  
“接下来我会浏览新闻，或是阅读一些书籍。如果恰逢周末，我也可能要求你陪我观看一场电影——在你的身体被我不断蹂躏的同时，你必须保持安静，无论你感受到多大的快感。  
“当然，除非我特别允许，否则你也是不能够射精的——对于忍耐力得到过充分训练的那时的你来说，这应该不算什么难题。  
“最后是临睡前，你需要为我放好洗澡水。我可能选择一个人洗澡，也可能会让你和我一同进入浴室，而如果是后者，你就要做好在浴室里侍奉我的准备了。  
“如果我没有要求你进入浴室，你需要在浴室门口等待我沐浴完成，然后接受你这一天最后的指令——是跟随我到卧室，还是直接回到属于你的房间。当然，无论如何，一天的最后，你都必须回到自己的房间，并且润滑好自己，将设置好定时的按摩棒插入你体内——我喜欢你整夜含着按摩棒睡觉，这样无论我半夜何时醒来，都可以随时取下按摩棒抱你。”  
你旋转着深插在他体内的手指，低头看着他睁开眼睛——那镜片后分明是半带挑衅的笑意，可湿润的水光却让双眸无比诱人。  
“就这样？”小妖精似乎并没有注意到自己睫角那一点细小的泪珠，笑容和往常一样恣意。  
“不，这只是前半段。”你轻轻笑了起来。


	12. Chapter 12

小妖精眼中露出困惑的神色。你抬手揉了揉他的头发，继续你的描述。  
“这个时候，你已经是完全一个合格的奴隶了，但对我来说还远远不够。  
“我不喜欢我的奴隶只能呆在家里，除了早晨和夜晚那短短几个小时之外无法呆在我身边。所以我会给你准备一个职位——一个类似于助理的工作，能够让你始终无法离开我的视线。  
“我会先将这份工作所涉及到的所有内容整理成资料，而你必须在我指定的时间内将它们倒背如流。当然，基于你以前完成任务的那些经验，这对你来说完全不是问题。  
“然后，我会训练你重新站起来——长时间习惯性的跪行会让你在直立时双腿发软，你要努力克服，不仅要做到正常站立和行走，而且步伐和姿态也必须符合我的要求——我要让所有人第一眼见到你时就能肯定你的形象，将你列入精英的范畴。  
“除此之外，你也要重新穿上衣服。所有的服装我都会为你定制，你不必为此费心；当然，那些布料下面的风景也由我来决定——包括双乳和阴茎上的装饰，还有下面那张欲求不满的小嘴里究竟该含些什么作为零食。  
“一开始你可能不太习惯，因为你沉浸在奴隶的生活中太久了，但我对你的思维保持训练会在此刻起到作用，哪怕开始时有些生疏，完成工作任务还是在你能力范围之内。  
“而在你能够胜任工作以后，我会继续给你增加任务——比如含着震动的按摩棒参加会议，并且要忍耐住快感不准射精；又或者一边处理文件一边自慰，直到射出足量的精液。  
“而我抱你的时间也将不只局限于早晨和夜晚——只要我想，任何时候你都必须恢复成奴隶的姿态供我使用。而且我想，无论身心，你都会很渴望我这么做。  
“再之后，我会带你出席各种谈判场合和商业会议，还有那些所谓上层人士的酒会。我会给你足够施展才华的舞台，让所有人都认识到这个漂亮的年轻人是多么前途无量。你会得到所有人的肯定以及数不尽的橄榄枝。  
“你会渐渐迷恋上这种双重身份——于其他人是高高在上的商界新秀，于我却是无时不刻渴望着被我操弄的淫乱奴隶。没有人知道你笔挺西装下的秘密，除了我。  
“你会在重要的发布会上一边自信泰然地作着演讲，一边用湿润的肉穴不断绞弄我放在你体内的小玩具，熟练地用转头或是调整话筒的小动作来掩饰你体内突如其来的快感。  
“你会在宾客如云的酒会上借故离席，然后在盥洗室的隔间里褪下西装裤，双手扶着隔板，牙齿紧紧咬着唇，无声地流着泪承受我一次又一次的挺入。  
“你会在高端的国际会议结束后无视你自己得到的房卡直接来到我的房间，将自己脱到只剩下我为你戴上的淫具，然后在我怀里被玩弄到一遍遍叫我主人。  
“然后有一天，你会得到一份邀请——”  
你故意顿了顿，手指抚上小妖精的耳垂。  
“什么？”他问，声音因为你在他体内的动作微微发颤。  
“一笔数额巨大的投资，足够让你在你最喜欢的领域里开疆扩土，打造一家完完全全属于你的企业。但是如果你接受了这份邀请，你就不得不离开我。”  
“为什么？”  
“凡事总有代价。”你理所当然地说，“所以，你会怎么选？”  
“我当然接受。”小妖精翻过身压在你身上，此时你终于清晰地感受到，他那睡袍下方布料遮掩的地方，已经硬得发烫了，“你也要跟我一起来。”  
“小妖精。”你笑着摇摇头，伸手把他的底裤褪了一半，也脱下自己的，让他两片柔软的臀瓣夹住了你尚未勃起的阴茎，又扶着他的腰使得他湿润的臀缝在你的肉块上来回摩擦。回忆起曾经在他体内的绝妙感受，这一次，你之前尚未释放过的阴茎很快充血挺立起来。  
“所以，你打算这么做了？”哪怕手脚都被锁链禁锢，他的姿态也不显丝毫困顿，双手撑在你身旁，低头看你的眼神依旧坦然。  
“当然不，怎么舍得。”你笑着坐起来，靠着床背抱他入怀，“我这么喜欢你。”  
双唇探下去，吻住他的那一刻你看到他微微皱眉，探入的舌头遭遇了牙齿的轻微抵抗，最终还是成功突入重围，绞住了他的舌头。  
“我……想知道。”你一边品尝着他，一边含含糊糊地说着，“你是刚才没有清理干净，还是……天赋异禀。”  
“什么？……”  
“连后面都很湿。”  
“这种事情，稍稍调教一下……都能做到。”  
“是吗？”你疑惑。  
“就是这样。”小妖精瞥了你一眼，“你刚才说的那些，也都能做到——只可惜你选错了对象。”  
这就是R18游戏吗。你感慨。连角色的身体构造都可以有脱离常识的美妙发挥。  
“确实可惜。”你扶着自己挺立的阴茎，龟头蹭过他湿润的臀缝，停在那到肉缝处，顺畅地顶了进去，“我只想对你一个人这么做。”  
“唔……”  
完全进入的那一刻，小妖精的身体紧绷，肉壁的紧致让你舒服得眯眼。  
“嗯……你这么配合，倒是完全在我意料之外。”  
“哼，我说过要收下的东西，就一定会收下。”小妖精盯着你，眼里那点飞扬跋扈的神采一时间展露得淋漓尽致，“无论是你，还是那家伙……”  
“话还是不要说得太满。”  
“等你体会过人生中第一次高潮以后……再来评价我的话说得满不满吧。日暮先生。”  
“哈？……”  
看起来，你家小妖精对你的误会很深呢。


	13. Chapter 13

你舒服地靠在床头。  
眼前的景致实在是太吸引眼球了，哪怕只是重复的律动，仍让你目不转睛，不肯放过哪怕一帧画面。  
你的小妖精双手被束缚着，因此只能环着你的肩膀借力；过于亲密的姿势使得他不得不将大腿分开到极限，好把你的阴茎全部吞进体内；他胸口两颗饱胀的果实完全立了起来，尽管你并没有触碰过它们；他下身怒张的性器跟随着身体的律动前后摇晃着，不时甩出几许晶亮的粘液来；而在视野无法完全触碰的臀瓣间，你能清楚地看到你的阴茎从那个极乐之处被缓缓吐出来，又快速地吞进去，如此往返不止。  
当然，视觉无法享受的部分，触觉却全部享受到了。他的肉壁又热又紧，偏偏还自带润滑，抽插的感觉顺畅而销魂。那肉壁显然被他刻意绞紧了，穴口也极有规律地收缩着，结合他双目含泪却仍死死盯着你的目光，显然在让你射出来这件事上，他正拼尽全力。  
可爱至极。  
尽管一直看着他努力的样子也是个不错的选择，不过感觉到他的双腿颤得越来越厉害，甚至开始咬着唇忍耐快感的时候，你还是略带愧疚地停止了只贡献一根勃起的阴茎的禽兽行为。  
你伸出手抱住他的腰，保持着深深结合的姿态吻上他的喉结，另一手握住他被前液润湿得黏糊糊的性器来回套弄。  
“为什么……？”他微微喘息着问。  
“嗯？”  
“我里面……难道不舒服吗。为什么还能……呜……一副、游刃有余的样子？”  
“真不愧是我的小妖精。”你笑。竟然就这样直白地问出令人羞耻的话。“很舒服哦，又热又紧地吸着我不放，我恨不得一辈子待在里面呢。”  
“开什么玩笑……哈……停下、不要……”  
他的身体颤抖得更加激烈了。已经有过一次经验，你知道这是他临近高潮的反应。  
“就这样射出来吧……我们还可以做很多次。”你不但没有停下，反而加速了手上的套弄。前液和肌肤间快速的摩擦，发出淫靡的水声，混合着他强行咽下的，几乎带着哭腔的呜咽——哪怕是在这样脆弱的状态，他的呻吟里仍透漏出某种属于强者的气质，用十年后的话来说，苏到不行。  
肉穴紧紧夹住了你，高潮也就在这几秒之间了，可你的小妖精咬着唇，半睁的双眼盯着你的表情，手指掐进你颈后的软肉，全身紧绷着，仿佛打算死撑到最后一刻。  
“不……唔！！……”  
在你将掌心覆住他的龟头重重打了个转以后，怀里这具坚固的身体终于决堤，你能感受到潮水汹涌地从他身体里满溢而出——掌心全是湿粘的精液，臂弯里的身体颤抖不止，后穴痉挛着绞动你的阴茎，呻吟和喘息混杂在一起，还有他夺眶而出，滴落在你身上的炽热的情欲泪水。  
“小妖精。”你情不自禁脱口而出，“我爱你。”  
随着这声告白，怀里的身体再次激烈地颤抖了两下。  
你扶着他的腰，抽出深埋在他体内的阴茎，然后抱住他的身体，把下巴抵在他肩膀上。  
“你刚才……说什么？”  
“不，没什么。”你收紧了抱着他的手臂，“抱歉。”  
怎么会脱口而出呢？你想。  
你当然是喜欢他的，喜欢了那么多年，一直挂在本命的位置。但，爱又意味着什么？——不再喜欢其他人？永远记得对方的纪念日？时刻关怀对方的一切？这些也并非做不到。  
但终究还是太轻易了。在情欲的驱使下，冲动地做出承诺是何其简单的事啊。  
想想……还挺渣的。  
从来只有你家小妖精渣别人的时候，原来他也有被渣的一天吗？  
你禁不住笑出声来。  
“到底在笑什么？”  
“我就是在想。”你抬起头吻吻他的唇，“该怎么对你负责。”  
耳旁传来了小妖精专属的嗤笑声。  
“比起这个，先想想怎么把我想要的给我。”  
说着，他轻轻摆了摆腰，蹭了蹭你的性器。  
你的阴茎依然挺立着，和他已经变得柔软的肉块紧紧抵在一起。尽管刚射精没多久，那肉块却又进入了发热发胀的状态，仿佛随时都会再次挺立起来。  
“我说你啊。”你笑，“就没有那种——类似于贤者时间的东西吗？”  
“那是什么？”  
“就是，高潮以后觉得和性有关的东西都变得索然无味的那种感觉？”  
“没有。”  
“真不愧是小妖精……”你抱着他的身体翻过来压在床上，“现在就进来也可以吗？”  
“你总不会是想让我说‘请进来’这样的话吧？”  
“如果你真这么说了，我可能会立刻射出来哦。”  
“嘁……快点。”  
怒张的性器再次进入了湿热的肉穴。你们同时发出了低低的叹息声。  
“这一次……一定做到你射出来为止。”  
“好啊。”你在他体内轻轻抽插了几下，感觉到阴茎进入了更深的地方，“借你吉言。”

小妖精环住了你的背，高高抬起臀部方便你抽插。你一边动作着，一边俯下身去吻他，又摸下去揉捻他立起的乳尖。  
“嗯……不用管我，努力找找让你自己舒服的办法吧——闭上眼睛怎么样？触觉会更灵敏的。”  
“话是这么说，不过。”你舔舔他的唇，“如果说我会射出来的话，那也一定不会因为是在哪个舒服的洞里抽插——而是因为和你做爱。所以你的每一个表情，我都不想错过呢。”  
你以前是个很会满嘴跑火车的家伙吗？你想。但是对上了这个小妖精，这样的话说出口竟也丝毫不觉得别扭。  
“真是的……”他有些无奈地笑起来，“既然这么喜欢，不如把我的手铐松开，让我好好刺激你……还是说，你害怕？”  
“我倒不觉得你会在这种时候逃跑。”你思量了一下，替他打开了那副手铐扔在一边。  
双手恢复了自由的他一手环着你的后颈，一手沿着你胸前的曲线慢慢滑下去，一直摸到你们彼此连接的地方。  
“插得很深呢，全部被包裹住了。”  
“这一点，即使不摸你也明白吧？”  
“当然，但还是这样更有实感……”说完，他放开了在那里打着转的手指，转而抚上了自己的阴茎，揉弄了一会囊袋，又握着茎身，故意用那黏糊糊的龟头在你肚脐周围打着圈。  
那应该是极为敏感的地方吧，动作的同时，他的腰也微微颤抖起来，包裹着你的后穴一抽一抽地，似乎变得更加湿粘了。  
“呐……别想多余的事了，好好干我。作为特别奖励，告诉你……”他撑起身来，覆在你的耳旁，“其实不管你怎么动，我都觉得很舒服。”  
“小妖精。”你低低念了一声，腰部又开始了律动。  
小妖精的后穴是永不干涸的泉眼，浸润你以无尽的欲望。你低头吻他，耳廓，耳垂，脸颊，脖颈，喉结，锁骨。再往下就变得困难了。你有些遗憾地叹气。  
“等这一次做完，一定要吻遍你全身……”你说着，用手代替了双唇，继续抚摸他肩下微微沁出薄汗的肌肤。  
“好啊……那么我也……”双腿夹着你的腰，他配合你抽插的节奏律动起来。“你的性器……感觉很棒哦。比刚刚插进来的时候还要大。”  
“你真的是……不管在什么位置，说话风格都一样啊。”  
“你不喜欢？”他仰头半眯着眼看你。  
“怎么可能……”你揉揉他的发，“你和我想象的一模一样。”  
“唔……到底是哪一份想象啊。”  
“嗯？”  
“不是还想过……哈啊……把我变成……你的奴隶吗。”  
他的话语已经断断续续，眼眶微微泛红，握着自己阴茎的手也开始加速。  
“啊……但是看着现在的你，就觉得完全没有那么做的必要了。”  
你伸手抓了几把他触感绝佳的臀瓣。  
他快要射了。你很清楚。被湿热肉壁包裹的阴茎出传来越发强烈的刺激，又麻又胀，是你从未体验过的感觉。这让你本能地开始在他的软穴里寻找突破口，腰部的动作愈发快起来。  
“哈……啊啊！……很棒……”高潮的那一刻他不再抑制自己的呻吟，那种销魂的声音如惑人的海妖诱你堕落，“不要停，继续……用力……”  
“嗯……就算你说……我也、停不下来了。”你喘着粗气，在他不断痉挛的后穴里毫不留情地一次次突入。  
那个地方怎么样了？是不是被自己操得又红又肿？湿湿黏黏的全是因为自己的抽插而激荡出的淫液，或许拔出阴茎也无法合拢吧？  
而垂眼看去，他的前端正随着你的抽插，一股一股激烈地喷出白浊来。哪怕那根性器已经软了下去，射精却还没有停止，只是射出来的东西越来越趋于透明。  
仿佛只要你不停下抽插的动作，他的高潮就可以永远持续下去似的。  
情欲的泪水从他眼眶里不断溢出，他抱着你的背如同一个溺水者，可淹没他的是名为快感的海洋。  
喜欢你。喜欢你。喜欢你。  
胸中鼓动的情感仿佛终于要破笼而出似的，你的脑海里只剩下这么一个念头。  
小妖精，你是我的——

“嗯……”  
唤醒你的，是耳畔他带着些许慵懒的呢喃。  
“很棒哦，有好好射出来呢。”  
“小妖精……”你睁开眼，才发现自己伏在他胸口，呼吸不断起伏着。已经软下来的阴茎还埋在他体内，你缓缓抽了出来，带出些许温热粘稠的液体——是你的精液，还是他的淫液？事到如今也没有力气去确认了。  
“你看，不是能做到吗？射得满满的呢。”  
“说出这种话，你真的不会脸红吗？”  
扣着他的后脑，你吻住他的唇。  
两具汗涔涔的身体都情欲未褪，别说双颊，就是身上的皮肤都泛着粉红色。哪怕有一丝羞红混在里面，也是无从看起。  
“和你做……有什么必要？”  
“嗯……喜欢和我做？”  
“感觉还不坏。”  
“那再来一次？”  
“你也是个没有贤者时间的家伙吗？”  
“谁知道呢……对象是你的话，大概是吧。”  
就把你宠坏吧。你这么想。顾不得那么多了。


	14. Chapter 14

那之后你们又做了几次——身体的契合自然会对情欲推波助澜，彼此都是初次尝试新鲜快感这一点也为这场纵欲添柴加薪。事后小妖精几乎是瘫软在床上，你也好不到哪里去，勉强抱着他去浴缸里泡着，歇了半天才有力气替他清洗。  
——明明该是两个成熟的大人了，却还像初尝禁果的小孩一样。  
你这样想着，手指埋在那柔软的肉穴里，一点点把里面的精液勾出来。小妖精就躺在你怀里，闭着眼任由你动作。  
此刻他身上倒是一点束缚都没有了，可惜恐怕也没留下逃跑的力气。  
“要不要试试看现在逃出去？”你作死挑逗他，收获了一声轻微的呻吟。  
“我饿了。字面意义上的那种。”——言下之意，你给我去做饭。  
“我也是……我冰箱里有零食，然后叫个外卖吧。”——这种时候显然不想做饭。  
小妖精轻哼了一声，算是同意。  
于是你叫了批萨、小食和汽水，然后再次换好床单把你尊贵的小妖精公主抱了上去，并下定决心今天一定不要再换床单。  
所谓的零食只有奶酪。你很无奈。你明明曾经塞满过御堂的冰箱，然而那些东西都被御堂当作垃圾一样处理掉了。  
到底是有多嫌弃啊！  
小妖精倒是不嫌弃你拿过来的奶酪，并问你为什么不吃。  
气饱了，吃不下——虽然想这么说，你也只能递给他一个“我能怎么办，我也很绝望呀”的眼神。  
而他竟然了然地笑了。  
“看起来，你们不仅风格差别巨大，连对食物的品味都难以达成一致啊。”  
“别说了，我刚叫了双拼批萨、烤鸡翅、洋葱圈、焗蜗牛和可乐。”  
“我听到了。”  
“我觉得御堂醒过来说不定会打死我。”  
“他怎么打到你？”  
“……你说得太有道理了！”  
“……你真的是。”小妖精一脸无奈，“让人有种即使想要和你对抗，也不知道该从哪里切入的感觉。”  
“想说我弱就直说，不用这么含蓄。”  
恢复了点力气，你开始寻思在等待外卖送达的这段时间里你究竟该干点什么。  
“电影看吗？”  
“电视机在客厅。你打算解放我了？”  
“用笔记本看也行啊……没那么讲究吧？”  
“看什么？”  
“我想想……致命ID看过没？”  
你生怕嘴里冒出来个来自未来的电影名，比如钢铁侠什么的。  
“听说过。”  
“那就这个吧。”你在CD架上找出了这部电影的光碟，打开御堂的电脑开启了播放。  
真是很老的电影了，老到你只记得它是讲多重人格的故事，却已经忘记了它还是一部……悬疑片。  
这简直是意料之外的福利。  
——因为笔记本的屏幕太小，你们最终选择的姿势是：你家小妖精双腿分开靠在床背，而你躺在他双腿中间，脑袋靠在他胸口，笔记本则放在你大腿上，这样一个姿势。  
于是很自然地，小妖精是抱着你的。当紧张的BGM响起的时候，你就能感受到他抱你抱得更紧。  
他当然不是个容易情绪外露的人，观看的时候也是极为冷静地一言不发。但是那些被剧情带动的一点一滴的小情绪，全都通过细微的力量感传达给了你。  
啊，小妖精真是太可爱了。至于剧情什么的，不重要。你就老老实实地在他怀里当个笔记本支架，直到你的批萨被送上门。  
如果被御堂知道你们在他床上吃披萨——管他呢！  
你不仅在他床上吃了批萨，还喝了汽水。  
嗯，还抱了他的小妖精呢——你脑袋里突然冒出这么个年头。  
虽然好像哪里不对，但又好像没什么不对。  
……你这样，应该也算是英雄救美吧？毕竟如果不是你的话，恐怕现在御堂还被小妖精绑着呢。  
“数字不对。”你家小妖精突然说。  
“什么？”  
“医生说有10个人格，但其实应该有11个。小男孩应该有问题。”  
“……你要不要这么犀利啊。”你摇摇头。反正你第一次看的时候可是被导演骗过去了。  
“相当明显吧？”  
“好好好，我的小妖精全世界第一棒——”你举起可乐又喝了一大口。  
“所以，为什么选择和我看这个？”  
“打发时间啊。”  
“特地挑了这个题材，不会那么简单吧？”  
“诶，你说多重人格？”你抓了个翅中啃起来，“还好吧，你有什么心得吗？”  
“比起我，我倒是对你的情况比较好奇。你和御堂孝典，哪个是主人格？”  
“显然是他啊。”你耸肩，“养尊处优的学霸优等生，高高在上的精英部长，正如你所认识的。”  
“那么你呢？”  
“Ummmm。”你沉吟了一下，“天机不可泄露。你怎么看？”  
“明明是我在问你吧。”  
“我是——这个世界上最开心的人啊。”  
“这算什么介绍？”  
“因为抱到了我最喜欢的小妖精。”  
“……”你听到他无奈地叹气，“真拿你没办法。”


End file.
